User blog:XxZekeKnightxX/Chemical Pokemon
This is an idea that I've had for at least a year that hasn't taken off lol xD. I have the technical material for many basic forms and some "evolved" forms, but '''no PokeDex entries or sprites/artwork '''lol. I've imagined the habitat of these Pokemon to be in a "sky region", like Angel Island in Sonic 3. All the basic Pokemon as of now, are supposeably man-made creations from the actual elements (periodic table of the elements). Comment in the comments section below if you have any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, etc. Basic Forms Hydrunt Typing: Fire/Electric Statistics: 20/30/10/60/30/6 Ability: Hydrogen Release- When threatened by a super-effective attack, this Pokémon is immune to that type for 3 turn Signature: Hydrogen Bomb- 550 -- Fire/Special User faints upon use, and all opponents on the field are hit Ironus Typing: Steel/Electric Statistics: 70/60/80/30/30/2 Ability1: Iron Shield- All attacks on this Pokémon are halved and halved again for moves that are super-effective for each type Ability2: Iron Magnet- For every Steel-type on the field, Electric-type moves on this Pokémon are raised by a factor of 2 Signature: Iron Order- [Power: -- 100 Steel/Physical For the amount of Steel- or Electric-types in either players’ party, this deals damage equal to that amount multiplied by 30 Cobaltix Typing: Steel/Electric Statistics: 40/60/30/10/30/50 Ability: Cobalt Magnet- When Electric- or Steel-types are present, either in party or on the field, this Pokémon’s Attack and Speed increase by 1 stage Signature: Cobalt Strike- 100 100 Electric/Physical May decrease defender’s Defense by 2 stages and increase user’s Attack by 2 stages Magnesiain Typing: Fire/Steel Statistics: 50/90/40/50/60/80 Ability: Magnesium Flare- When attacked by a Water-type move, the attack’s power is halved the power of this Pokémon’s Fire-type moves are increased by a factor of 2 Signature: Magnesium Charge- 130 70 Fire/Physical Inflicts a burn on types that are strong against Fire Oxygus Electric/Flying (Water) Statistics: 50/30/60/80/60/70 (70/30/60/80/60/50) Ability Flying: Oxygen Reaction- When it is switched out or faints, all of the next Pokémon’s statistics are raised by 2 stages Ability Water: Oxygen Magnet- When Electric-type Pokémon are in either player’s party, this Pokémon’s Special Attack is increased by 1 stage per Pokémon Signature Flying: Oxygen Blast- 95 95 Flying/Special High chance for a critical-hit Signature Water: Oxygen Beam- 90 100 Water/Special High chance of inflicting a burn Nitrogon Ground/Flying (Water) Statistics: 70/40/70/80/70/40 (90/30/75/80/75/40) Ability Flying: Nitrogen Cancel- Cancels out opposing Pokémon’s ability Ability Water: Nitrogen Nullify- Weakens opposing Pokémon’s attacks Signature Flying: Nitrogen Null Burst- 70 100 Flying/Special Is unaffected by defender’s statistic changes, and can lower defender’s Defense and Special Defense by 2 stages Signature Water: Nitrogen Inert Beam- 80 90 Water/Special May lower defender’s Attack and Special Attack by 1 stage Sulfurus Typing: Fire/Rock 50/50/40/60/40/30 Ability: Sulfur Break- When attacked by a Steel-type move, this Pokémon’s Special Attack increases by 1 stage Signature: Sulfur Burn- 70 100 Fire/Special Will inflict a burn on any type of Pokémon Cesainek Water/Steel 60/30/50/90/50/80 Ability: Cesium Burst- When attacked via Special Attacks, the attack’s power is halved and this Pokémon’s Water-type moves are increased by a factor of 2 Signature: Cesium Pump- 120 95 Water/Special Inflicts poison on defenders that are strong against Water Silicnife Rock/Ground 40/50/60/40/60/40 Ability: Silicon Defense- Raises Defense and Special Defense when threatened by a super-effective attack Signature: Silicon Edge- 80 90 Ground/Physical No added effects Carbonife Electric/Rock 70/70/50/50/50/60 Ability: Carbon Chain- Raises attacks to 2x their power, but weakens its Defense and Special Defense Signature: Carbon Slash- 70 100 Rock/Physical High chance for a critical-hit Cupevik Electric/Steel 40/70/50/30/50/50 Ability: Copper Resistance- Super-effective attacks are cut in half, and quarter for double effectiveness Signature: Copper Voltage- 85 100 Electric/Physical May cause paralysis to opponent, and raise user’s Speed by 1 stage Zincavik Steel/Electric 50/60/50/40/30/30 Ability: Zinc Assist- When other Steel-types are on the field they, including it, get a 3-stage boost to all statistics Signature: Zinc Spear- 50 100 Steel/Physical Strikes 2-5 times Goldran Steel/Electric 50/70/50/40/50/60 Ability: Gold Bonds- Raises all statistics for all Steel-type Pokémon on user’s party that’s on the field including itself Signature: Gold Weight- ??? 100 Steel/Physical is determined by how slow and how heavy the user is compared to the defender, the slower and heavier it is, the more damage it does Tinos Steel/Rock 50/50/60/20/60/40 Ability: Tin Cry- When this Pokémon takes damage, Attack and Speed are raised by 2 stages Signature: Tin Javelin- 70 90 Steel/Physical High chance for a critical-hit Bariain Fighting/Steel 30/70/60/65/60/45 Ability: Barium Absorb- Attack and Special Attack are raised based upon opponent’s Defense and Special Defense Signature: Barium Crush- 140 85 Fighting/Physical Upon impact, user’s speed drops 2 stages Uranimus (Radioactive) Electric/Dragon 70/80/65/90/70/65 Ability: Uranium Generator- Each turn, this Pokémon’s Special Attack increases by 1 stage Signature: Uranium Blast- 135 95 Dragon/Special Lower’s user’s Special Attack by 1 stage Borohk Ground/Rock 50/60/50/60/50/10 Ability: Boron Dissatisfaction- When threatened by a super-effective attack, its second type changes to that type of the attack Signature: Boron Wave- 75 100 Ground/Special Upon impact, opponent’s Speed lowers by 3 stages Chromaen Rock/Steel 80/50/60/50/60/30 Ability: Chromium Rainbow- When threatened by a super-effective attack, it increases Defense and Special Defense by 4 stages for the turn attacked Signature: Chromium Crystal- 60 100 Rock/Special Super-effective on all neutral type matchups Floreina Fire/Flying 40/30/20/80/50/70 Ability: Fluorine Hazard- Attacking Pokémon are inflicted with burns Signature: Fluorine Searing- 100 100 Fire/Special Always inflicts a burn on the defender, regardless of type Chloreina Electric/Flying 50/20/30/80/40/80 Ability: Chlorine Irritation- Attacking and defending Pokémon are inflicted with damage 10% their original HP Signature: Chlorine Bleach- 85 100 Flying/Special Eliminates all statistics changes on the defender Iodeina Poison/Rock 50/70/40/50/40/70 Ability: Iodine Toxicity- Attacking Pokémon are badly poisoned and if there are unaffected defenders, they are poisoned upon attack Signature: Iodine Edge- 95 95 Poison/Physical May cause flinching or confusion Rhodosus Ground/Steel 70/90/80/30/80/40 Ability: Rhodium Reflection- Super-effective attacks are quartered, and half of the damage that this Pokémon took from any attack is given to the attacker as damage Signature: Rhodium Smash- 140 90 Ground/Physical Inflicts a critical-hit on opponents that are strong against Ground Mercuran Poison/Steel 60/40/60/90/60/40 Ability: Mercury Tension- For each 20% HP decrease, Defense and Special Defense increase by 1 stage Signature: Mercury Wash- 130 95 Poison/Special Poisons all opponents that are strong against Poison Neoncis (Noble) Fire/Psychic 40/40/20/90/50/80 Ability: Neon Blaze- When opponent has any higher statistics than this Pokémon, this Pokémon’s respective statistic is raised by 3 stages Signature: Neon Overheat- 140 75 Fire/Special Lowers user’s Special Defense by 2 stages Xenoncis (Noble) Electric/Psychic 50/20/60/110/60/90 Ability: Xenon Drive- When hit with an Electric-type attack, this Pokémon’s Special Attack and Speed are raised by 2 stages Signature: Xenon Blast- 145 100 Electric/Special Good chance of lowering defender’s Special Defense by 2 stages Heliocis (Noble) Flying/Psychic 40/60/50/40/50/60 Ability: Helium Lightweight- Opponent’s moves that are higher than 75 in base power are weakened. Signature: Helium Smack- 75 100 Flying/Physical Causes defender to become confused Astateina (Radioactive) Rock/Dragon 60/100/80/30/80/50 Ability: Astatine Instability- When hit by a super-effective attack, this Pokémon’s Attack is raised by 3 stages Signature: Astatine Smash- 95 100 Dragon/Physical May lower defender’s Defense by 1 stage Francinek (Radioactive) Water/Dragon 70/30/60/100/60/40 Ability: Francium Positivity- When this Pokémon receives a critical-hit, its Special Attack is maxed out Signature: Francium Torrent- 100 95 Water/Special Lowers defender’s Special Attack and Special Defense by one stage Radiain (Radioactive) Steel/Dragon 70/20/70/110/70/60 Ability: Radium Glow- Raises Special Attack by 2 stages each turn Signature: Radium Beam- 150 60 Dragon/Special Lowers user’s Special Attack by 2 stages Yttiris Electric/Steel 40/60/30/40/30/50 Ability: Yttrium Catalyst- Super-effective moves do quarter of damage done, and increases respective statistic by 2 stages Signature: Yttrium Cleaner- 80 100 Electric/Physical Paralyzes defender upon contact Thoranus (Radioactive) Electric/Dragon 60/110/50/40/50/40 Ability: Thorium Power- Increases Attack by 1 stage when hit with an Electric-type move Signature: Thorium Hammer- 120 65 Electric/Physical May lower defender’s Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage Radoncis (Noble/Radioactive) Psychic/Dragon 90/70/80/150/80/100 Ability: Radon Degeneration- Lowers the Special Defense of opposing Pokémon every turn Signature: Radon Cannon- 180 55 Dragon/Special Gives defender 20% additional damage Fusions Waturbo (Flying) Water (Ice) (70/60/60/100/60/80) 80/50/70/100/70/60 (90/40/80/100/80/40) Ability Flying: Steam Power- When hit with an neutral attack, this Pokemon's Special Attack is raised 1 stage, only undone when withdrawn Ability Water: Water Medium- When defeated, it will fuse with the one that defeated this Pokémon, and control of resulting Pokémon is determined by highest statistics, undone after the battle Ability Ice: Ice Wall- All damage done to this Pokemon is halved Signature Flying: Steam Blast- 120 70 Flying/Special Very good chance of burning the defender Signature Water: Water Pump- 110 80 Water/Special No additional effects Signature Ice: Ice Saturate- 100 90 Ice/Special Always freezes the opponent two Hydrunts and one Oxygus Amonirn Electric/Flying 50/30/60/100/60/80 Ability: Ammonia Battery- When hit by an Electric-type attack, Special Attack and Speed are raised by 1 stage Signature: Ammonia Shockwave- 90 -- Electric/Special Cannot miss three Hydrunts and one Nitrogon Xenoxynic Fire/Psychic 50/80/40/120/40/100 Ability: Xenoxide Engine- Raises Speed by one stage every other turn Signature: Xenoxide Swift- 160 70 Psychic/Special Lowers Speed by one stage Xenoncis and at least two Oxygus Cesaihydrox Water/Poison 60/40/60/110/60/80 Ability: Cesium Hydroxide Corrosion- Lowers opponent(s)’ Defense and Special Defense upon arrival on the field Signature: Cesium Hydroxide Brine- 150 80 Poison/Special Badly poisons the defender Cesanek, Hydrunt and Oxygus Magnesoxynic Steel/Bug 50/100/50/30/50/90 Ability: Magnesium Oxide Dust- Lowers opponent(s)’ Attack by 2 stages upon arrival on the field Signature: Magnesium Oxide Storm- 140 100 Bug/Physical Lowers user’s Defense by 2 stages Magnesiain and Oxygus Alloys **all Alloys require an Energy Orb held by one of the components** Steelias Steel 60/70/90/20/60/40 Ability: Steel Fortress- Raises Defense and Special Defense by 2 stages when threatened by a super-effective attack Signature: Steel Lance- 75 80 Steel/Physical Good chance for inflicting a critical hit Ironus and Silicnife Bronzerker Fighting/Steel 70/90/60/40/60/100 Ability: Bronze Friction- Raises Speed when this Pokémon attacks Signature: Bronze Sword- 80 100 Fighting/Physical Damage is calculated from defender’s Special Defense Cupevik and Tinos Brassavik Dark/Steel 70/90/70/50/70/60 Ability: Brass Plate- Unaffected by super-effective attacks other than this Pokémon’s double-weakness Signature: Brass Phalanx- 95 95 Dark/Physical May cause defender to flinch Cupevik and Zincavik Special Moves Phase Change: Effect: Changes a Pokémon to its other form if any Fire/Status Radioactive Instability: Effect: Changes user’s second type to “Dragon” and this move is replaced with “Radioactive Burst” Dragon/Status Radioactive Burst: 95 100 Dragon/Special Good chance of poisoning the defender and may badly poison the defender Category:Blog posts